Illegal Love
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [In-Progress] This fic was adopted from Brain Xplosion. Bulla's crush on Goten later blossoms into love and when Goten finally realizes he loves her too, it turns out that he realized a little too late, for Pan and Trunks are now married which means Bulla and Goten are family...What will they do? *Post-dbz, Pre-dbgt* (Chapter 1 & 2 has been revised.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals. First things first, before you read this, you need to read Brain Xplosion's "Illegal Love" first. I'm simply picking up where he left off, so i wouldn't necessarily count this fic as mine. Also, the ages will change after this chapter, because I'm doing a time skip. The current ages, in _this_ chapter are: Pan-15, Trunks-19, Goten-18, Bra, which I will be referring to as Bulla - 16.

Keep in mind that the ages will change next chapter. Please, proceed.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

"Your name?" inquired one of the Bouncer's in a rough, deep voice. The bouncer wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was quite handsome. He had nice blonde hair with a pair of brown intimidating eyes. You could definitely tell that he was the serious-type, his eyes were a huge indicator, after all. If it wasn't for the fact that he went overboard with the muscles, she'd definitely say he was gorgeous.

"Bulla Briefs." She answered, patiently awaiting to be granted entrance to the club, Off the Block. A friend from her school she was attending, Milna, had called her earlier, stating how a guy from their school was supposedly amazing at dancing. Seeing as how she had nothing to do, and Pan was out she immediately picked up the pace, flying home as fast as she could without burning too much of her energy. As soon as she made it home, she quickly filled her parents in before dashing towards her room and jumping into the shower as soon as her bathroom came into sight. About fifteen minutes later, after she had deemed herself clean enough, she stepped out of the shower before quickly getting dressed in something she deemed exceptional for a club.

If she had to be honest with herself, she was glad Milna called her. She'd been thinking about Goten and that waitress ever since he asked her out. She didn't know what got into her, but she suddenly didn't like the thought of Goten being with her. It wasn't as if she jealous or anything...she was just simply looking out for Goten.

But if that was so, then why wasn't she convinced?

"Identification card?" The blonde-haired bouncer called out in irritation, ceasing her thoughts. By the way he was looking at her, she supposed she probably had the right to assume that he'd been attempting to get her attention a few times now. But still...He wanted to see her identification? She usually wasn't questioned about this since people tended to instantly, recognize her as the heiress of Bulma Briefs. Just as she was about to pull it out, the other Bouncer shook his head at the other one, silently signifying that it wasn't necessary. He was just as muscular as the blonde-haired Bouncer, but he had dull brown hair with a pair of blue eyes.

Bulla watched as the other bouncer, specifically the blonde-haired one, nod towards her, and grant her permission to enter the club.

Bulla, in return, gave a short nod in return, silently thanking the brown-haired Bouncer, before entering the club. She really hadn't felt like pulling out her I.D., and she was honestly glad that the brown-haired Bouncer recognized her. Granted, he hadn't recognized her immediately but he did eventually, so she couldn't really complain. As soon as she entered, loud music could be heard. It was practically booming. She wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear her own thoughts, nor if the whole premises began shaking. Okay. So maybe she was exaggerating a little, but the music was just that loud.

She pushed her way through the crowded club, as she proceeded to text her friend, Milna, with one hand to find out where she was. Seconds later, she received a text from Milna saying that she was by the bar. Bulla then pocketed her phone, seeing no reason to respond, before heading towards the bar, her blue eyes roaming the club in order to spot the particular person she was searching for.

Bulla frowned when she didn't spot the person she was looking for, and decided to just sit down for now. Just as she was about to sit down, she thought she heard someone call her name and turned around to see Milna. The two girls hugged, before sitting on a small, but sturdy stool.

"So, who's this guy you were talking about?" Bulla inquired curiously, getting straight to the point.

Milna smirked. "You've got to see that for yourself."

Bulla rolled her eyes. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. She wanted a name, not a response that was going to increase her curiosity. She shook her head as she finally answered, "I guess I do have to see for myself. Come on, let's go."

Milna stood up and a few seconds into their walk, Milna announced that she had to go to the bathroom, insisting on checking how she looked. Giving no chance for Bulla to respond, she grabbed her blue-haired friend's hand before leading her towards the bathroom.

Bulla let out a sigh. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to find out who this guy was.

(In the Bathroom)

Milna smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her blue, mid-thigh dress and smiled. She had on silver pumps along with silver bangles and her brown shoulder length hair was curled. After observing herself in the mirror one last time, she whirled around to face Bulla, one hand on her hip as she questioned the blue-haired girl as to how she looked. She, herself, thought she looked pretty great, but it never hurt to get to a second opinion.

"You look great." Bulla answered, giving Milna the exact answer she was looking for.

"Good. Do you want to check, too?"

Bulla shrugged. She probably should. It was always better to be safe than sorry. She nodded and stepped in front of the mirror, observing her appearance, which consisted of dark, blue skinny jeans, red pumps, along with a red halter top and her light, blue hair was hanging down. She smiled, mentally satisfied with what she chose to wear tonight. She probably should have put at least some jewelry on, but she supposed it wasn't that significant.

"Okay, come on. Hopefully, he's still dancing."

* * *

Trunks parked his dark, green Lamborghini in one of few available parking spots left. He could already tell that the inside was pretty crowded, but he wouldn't expect it any other way. Once he parked his car, he quickly got out and headed for the passenger side to assist Pan.

Pan smiled appreciatively, before taking his hand and getting out. Who knew Trunks could be such a gentleman? She was honestly still surprised that Trunks had asked her out, but, despite her still being surprised, she was glad he did. Before, she was almost convinced that Trunks just saw her as her Uncle's niece - after all, she just saw Trunks as Bulla's older brother - but now, something had changed their perspective of each other, something had occurred on his part and her part.

Was it the fact that she admitted that he was attractive? And if that so, was that the reason she accepted his offer to go on a date, or was it something deeper? Something she hadn't noticed or realized _until_ tonight?

* * *

Bulla stared at the guy Milna's been telling her about in shock. The guy she was talking about was...Goten?! The cute guy that was an amazing dancer...was _him_. She shook her head in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. Bulla closed her eyes, knowing full well that she couldn't deny that it was him. She released a faint sigh as she opened her eyes once more, trying to get herself under control. She wasn't ready to see him just yet. Seeing him now, reminded him of that waitress. Wait. Was this were their date was supposed to be? If so, then why didn't she see the waitress around? Did something happen?

Bulla felt a small amount happiness leaking through at the thought.

"Milna," Bulla started carefully, "you were talking about Goten this whole time?"

She let out a squeal in response, "Yes! Isn't he amazing?! Too bad he isn't single."

Bulla whirled her head to look at her brown-haired friend. "What? He isn't single?" She didn't see the waitress. Could she have missed her somehow?

Milna nodded and pointed towards a girl with light brown hair that was now dancing with him in a very provocative manner. Bulla released a low growl at the sight, her fists unconsciously clenching. That was very much the waitress. It was unmistakable. She recognized her from the restaurant earlier. She gritted her teeth as she turned her head away, not being able to take the sight of Goten with another girl.

So, Bulla thought to herself, it seems like her fears were confirmed. She did have feelings for him. She had been suspicious of her actions for leaving and getting upset when she witnessed Goten's interest in the waitress ever since she departed from the restaurant. Hopefully, it wouldn't grow into anything more than a simple crush. When it all came down to it, the fact of the matter was that Goten was her best friend's uncle, and her brother's best guy friend. And to Goten, she was just his niece's best friend. Nothing more, and nothing less.

He probably only saw her as a younger sister. And if he saw her as nothing more than a younger sister, then there was no chance of the two of them ever getting together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Chapter 2 -

(Four years later)

Bulla heaved a sigh as she looked at the naked, sleeping man next to her, who happened to be in her bed. They had been dating for six months now and she hasn't felt anything for him at all. All of her thoughts and emotions seemed to swarm around was Goten. No matter how hard she attempted to forget him, all she could think about was him. Bulla shook her head as she adverted her gaze towards the picture frame on her night stand. She wished she could be like them, Trunks and Pan. They had gotten married recently, probably about a year ago after dating for several years. They seemed to hit it off pretty well after their first date. Though, she hated to say the same thing for Goten and Mika, which was very surprising since Goten was quite the ladies man. It was almost as if the two were inseparable now.

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she cared they were together. She could care less. Okay. That was probably a small lie, but still, it wasn't as if it mattered anyway. Trunks and Pan were married now which basically meant that they were family by marriage. She shrugged as she stood up and began heading for her dresser to grab the necessary items. Like she stated before, she could care less. Right?_ Right._

But even with that stated, she still didn't feel convinced. In all honesty, she felt far from it.

She yanked a pair of sweatpants out of her dresser, followed by a red tank top and some undergarments. She then headed for her bathroom and cut the shower on. Once the shower was running, she tied her hair up with a scrunchy and stepped inside the shower, mentally rejoicing as the hot, water poured over her perfect, slim body. The more she attempted to push away her emotions, the more it just seemed to backfire. She mentally cursed. Out of all the guys she had to fall in love with, why Goten? She never asked to fall in love with him. She didn't even know how she fell in love with him.

She sighed in frustration. She honestly didn't know what to do. There was probably nothing she could do in the first place. But she knew for sure that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life dwelling and being love sick over Goten forever. She has had so many failed relationships so far, that she should probably just stop dating altogether. But she couldn't. The plan was to date guys in order to forget about Goten.

_And how is that working for you?_

Bulla turned the water off to the shower, before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself, ignoring the voice she just heard. '_I just wish that for once I could go a full week without thinking about him,' _Bulla thought mentally. Deciding she had enough thinking for right now, she dropped her towel after drying off and she then began to get dressed.

Even though today was Saturday, which were days she usually went out on, she decided on just staying inside the house. It wasn't as if she had anything to do anyway. All she did on Saturdays was visit Pan or her family or just go shopping and sometimes hang out with friends. But since Pan and Trunks were on one of Trunks business trips and her friends were busy as well as her mother, she just decided on staying in her house for now. She had some work she needed to catch up on anyway. Especially, since she had a Calculus test on Monday. This was her third year of college and though the work wasn't all that hard, it was just a matter of how much work she received.

"Bulla?" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes called out as he sat up in Bulla's bed sleepily. She looked at him in response, waiting for him to continue, "What time is it?"

She raised an eyebrow, biting back her irritation. She was almost certain there was a digital clock on her night stand as well. "11 O'clock."

He hopped out of her bed and picked up his navy blue shirt that was on the floor, before sliding it back on along with his boxers and jeans. "I have to go. I have to be to work in an hour. I'll be back later."

"Okay, Jason."

He nodded before walking towards her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

She watched as he left before deciding to go watch TV in the living room. Maybe she'd watch the re-run of the soaps she loved so much. But then again, she didn't entirely like how that last particular episode turned out. She rolled her eyes, as she mentally decided to search for a movie instead.

_'Today should be fun,' _she thought, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Half an hour later, she sighed, throwing her head back in the process. Nothing was on TV and if she wanted to silence her thoughts about Goten, then she'd better find something to do soon. This was just getting ridiculous.

She raised an eyebrow when she heard her doorbell go off and almost decided on not getting up, but then decided to just see who it was. She stood up and headed for her front door, her small feet making faint tapping noises each time her bare feet, came in contact with the hard, smooth floor. Once she reached the door, she peeked out of the blinds, only to see no one other than her best guy friend, Uub. She unlocked the door and opened it, granting permission for him to enter. "You could have called, you know."

He shrugged, knowing full well that she wouldn't have picked up. "Yeah, right. You hardly answer your phone sometimes."

Bulla rolled her eyes as she headed back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. "That's the point."

He chuckled lightly as he shook his head at his blue-haired friend, "Anyway, what are you up to later on?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. Jason's going to stop by later on."

He rolled his eyes, "That's not the way to handle things, Bulla."

"I never said the opposite."

"You know what I meant. You need to slow down. This is your tenth boyfriend."

"Did you come here to visit me or to scold me?"

"Maybe a little of both." he answered.

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

"And your attitude is just as fine, too."

Bulla waved her hand at Uub dismissively, "How nice of you to notice."

####

Goten watched as Mika dipped her slim body into the pool. Mika threw a wink in his direction and he smirked as he decided to join her. He pulled off his white t-shirt, slinging it into the other direction, and dived in, causing her to emit a couple of feminine giggles.

He smirked again before swimming towards her and pulling her into him, "You liked that?"

Mika nodded as she pressed their lips together and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hands up and down either of her side. "What do you say you come over to my place tonight?"

He shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me. What time?"

She smiled seductively, "How about seven-ish?"

"Lucky for you, I'm free around that time."

She smiled. "Well, I guess today is my lucky day."


End file.
